1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for moving within virtual three-dimensional space in which there are arranged objects of a plurality of types and for displaying an image of the main object, being the object that plays the central role in progress of a game, seen from a virtual camera viewpoint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of game device have become common in which objects such as characters are displayed in virtual three-dimensional space created on a monitor screen. Such game devices are known which simulate skiing, surfing, motor boating, snowboarding, skateboarding and car racing etc. In such a game device, an image of the main character (main object), which is the character that plays the central role in progress of the game, viewed from a virtual camera viewpoint, is displayed on a monitor screen with which the game device is provided, and the game player proceeds with the game by manual control of the main character etc, whilst referring to this image.
With such a game device, the game becomes more exciting and the interest of the game is increased as the speed with which the main character moves through virtual three-dimensional space is increased. Also, as the speed with which the main character moves through virtual three-dimensional space increases, quicker reactions on the part of the game player in controlling the main character are demanded, making it necessary for the game player to concentrate on controlling the main character. Conventionally, as the method of moving the position of the camera viewpoint, for example the method was employed of moving this so as to track the movement locus of the main character.
With this method, when for example the direction of movement of the main character changes, the position of the camera viewpoint may be inappropriate, making it necessary to perform a manual control operation to alter this to a suitable position. Such a manual operation to alter the position of the camera viewpoint imposes a burden on the game player and constituted a factor impeding concentration on operation of the main character.